Sweets
by Reona
Summary: More than just the shadows witness a late night journey to the kitchens by Glorfindel and Elrond.


_Title: Sweets  
Author: Reona  
Email: reona32@aol.com  
Website:   
Series: None  
Part: 1/1  
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing(s): Glorfindel / Elrond  
Rating: PG:13  
Summary: More than just the shadows witness a late night journey to the kitchens by Glorfindel and Elrond.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own this story and any odd characters that show up.  
Authors Note: Edited to be suitable for fanfiction.net. The original is NC:17 and can be found on my website. Although I want to make this R, I feel that just the kissing and such does not warrant it. I edited this, so all mistakes are mine. There is a picture that inspired this but if you want to see it then you're going to have to go to my website for it. This started out innocent, not even in LotR, but then I thought it would be cute to put the Elves in it. Then it sort of built upon itself. It snuck up on me! The Elvish should be generic enough for you to understand.  
Melethron = male lover: Lirimaer = lovely one: Amin mela lle = I love you_   
  
***   
  
A small creature, no bigger than your thumb with long pointy ears and shaggy hair, hid in the shadow of a clay jar. Sitting on top of a wooden kitchen counter the young Brownie, a household nymph, carefully searched the arch doorway for people. He wore a blue jacket and pants with a pointy blue cap upon his head. His blue eyes were bright and sharp. The Brownie looked up at the jar, seeing a blue bottom and legs sticking out of the jar's opening. Delicate and sheer blue fairy wings waved around in the air like little flags. The Brownie scowled and called up, "You be sure and get me a cookie too!"   
  
The blue and white stocking legs kicked slightly as the fairy tried to wiggle herself into a better position on the rim of the cookie jar. "Yes! Yes! I'm trying, Rizz! You just be watching out for those peoples," replied the hollow sounding voice of the fairy.   
  
Rizz sighed, "I'm watching, Bluebell, I'm watching!" After a moment he meeped in surprise as the blue fairy fell from the cookie jar and landed on her bottom on the table. Two chocolate chip cookies fell into her lap.   
  
"Ouch!" cried the fairy.   
  
"Cookies!" cried Rizz, hurrying forward. Bluebell pushed the sweets off of her legs and stood, brushing the cookie crumbs from her short blue dress. Rizz picked up both cookies and dashed off down the table.   
  
The fairy pushed back her long blue hair and sighed. "Greedy little thing," she muttered. With a flap of her wings, Bluebell took to the air and went after the Brownie. She neared Rizz and wrapped two arms around his waist, lifting him up from the counter and flying across the gap between two tables. The little fairy put him down and then plopped down on her bottom. "Oh, you're getting way too heavy," Bluebell complained.   
  
Rizz didn't seem to hear her and danced around with the two cookies. "Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!" The fairy rolled her blue eyes and made sure the tiny silver clasp in her hair was still straight. She then stood up and inspected her clothing for damage, smoothing the blue dress and striped stockings. After a moment she looked up and gasped, grabbing Rizz by his belt and yanking him behind a bowl of apples. "Hey!" cried the Brownie.   
  
The fairy hushed him. "Shh! Peoples!" Both peeked out from behind the bowl to see a person hurry down the stairs and into the below ground kitchen. His bare feet slapped against the cool stone as he raced across the room, long dark hair and russet robe flying. He reached a large cabinet and stopped at the corner, looking over his shoulder and laughing breathlessly. His large silver grey eyes shone with joy and mirth. Bluebell gasped and started to stand. "An Elfie!" she cried. Rizz puffed as the fairy almost stepped out from behind the bowl and grabbed her arm, yanking her back. Bluebell opened her mouth to complain when another set of footsteps could be heard on the stone.   
  
A blond Elf dressed in a blue robe hurried into the kitchen. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and quickly scanned the room. A smile lit his face when his blue eyes fell upon the dark haired Elf. "Elrond!" hissed the blond Elf as he walked over to the other. "We can't go running about the house at night. What would people think if they saw us? Saw you?"   
  
Elrond rolled his eyes with a giggle and opened the cabinet. "They would think I had gone quite mad," he said. The half-Elf stood on his tippy toes, looking across the shelves.   
  
Glorfindel, a full blood Elf and thus taller, reached over him and pulled out a container. "Or they would think that you were being silly with your lover," he said as he handed the bowl to Elrond. A blush stained Elrond's cheeks and nose and the half-Elf pouted. Glorfindel grinned and leaned in to kiss away the expression. The dark haired Elf sighed as the kiss ended and smiled softly. "Much better," praised Glorfindel, fingers caressing Elrond's cheek.   
  
Elrond laughed lightly and spun away from the blond, going over to a table and setting the container down. He pulled off the lid and pick out a bar of dark chocolate. The half-Elf hummed in pleasure as he took a bite out of the sweet substance. Glorfindel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Elrond's waist. "Careful now, or I might get jealous," the blond teased.   
  
Elrond turned his head and gave Glorfindel a chocolate flavored kiss. "No contest. I love you the best," muttered the half-Elf. Glorfindel smiled and gently grabbed Elrond's wrist, lifting the chocolate covered fingers to his mouth. One by one he sucked and licked the digits clean, swirling his tongue around the firm flesh. Rizz fell over and Bluebell turned bright red, her hands flying up to cover her ears as Elrond moaned. The half-Elf's grey eyes darkened and his face flushed under Glorfindel's bright gaze. The blond finished with Elrond's hand and the half-Elf lay his head back on Glorfindel's shoulder, his own tongue reaching out to lave the sensitive skin of Glorfindel's neck.   
  
Glorfindel groaned and tilted his head to give his lover more room. Elrond chuckled as Glorfindel started when he gave his ear a sharp nip. He turned in Glorfindel's embrace and the blond captured his other hand to give it a thorough cleaning. Elrond shivered as he felt the rough caress of Glorfindel's tongue swipe across his palm. "Glorfindel?" Elrond muttered. He groaned as Glorfindel sucked his forefinger into his mouth and hummed around the digit. "Glorfindel, we're in the kitchen," the half-Elf gasped out.   
  
Glorfindel released Elrond's hand, cupped the back of his neck, and slid one arm around his waist. "So we are…" Glorfindel muttered. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against Elrond's for a heated kiss. Elrond wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck and opened his lips, allowing the blonde's tongue to slip into his mouth. The dark haired Elf moaned as Glorfindel caressed his mouth, sliding his tongue around the dark cavern. Glorfindel slid his hands down Elrond's back and in one swift move lifted him into his arms. Elrond squeaked into their kiss as Glorfindel lifted him and smiled against his lips.   
  
Glorfindel took a few steps away from the table and broke the kiss. Elrond's hands fisted in Glorfindel's robe as he spun them and the half-Elf laughed as the air rushed around him. Glorfindel grinned at his reaction and swiftly kissed Elrond again as he stopped. "Amin mela lle, lirimaer," the blond muttered against Elrond's lips.   
  
Elrond smiled at Glorfindel's words, the blond walking toward the stairs. "Amin mela lle, melethron," whispered the half-Elf. They kissed again as they disappeared into the shadows.   
  
Silence reigned the kitchen for several minutes before Rizz shook himself fiercely and tugged his coat as far down as he could. "Bluebell," he said roughly. "We best be leaving before any more Elfies decide to come in."   
  
The fairy stood, her face still bright red. The inner thighs of her stockings were wet and she blushed as she folded her blue wings in front of herself. "Oh dear," Bluebell squeaked.   
  
Rizz coughed and gathered up the cookies, walking toward the edge of the table. "Lets be going," he repeated. Bluebell followed, blushing, and the pair made it down the leg of the table. They slipped out a small hole near the floor and escaped into the night. Up in the house, a single light was extinguished and two lovers settled down in each other's arms to sleep. 


End file.
